Hush
by heartless.melody
Summary: That fateful encounter years ago when he first saw her cry held a living memory inside of him. "I swear to protect you so you won't have to cry anymore."


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

* * *

His world is a chaos.

Gray sat alone in a corner, jaded. He was not feeling well, since they came back from the Tower of Heaven mission. Fortunately, Lucy and the rest of the female crew were out somewhere. The guild was also awfully quiet today, and Natsu was still recovering from the recent event. He was glad, as he needed peace badly.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, pondering. What is happening to him? Ever since they came back, he has been acting really strange. In the past few days, he gets annoyed easily, even by saying his name. Sometimes, he just flares up. People where afraid of talking to him, fearing what he can do to them. But whenever Erza comes along…

_Erza._

Thoughts of their recent mission flooded back to his mind. He felt like his mind was spinning. When he saw the tower crashing down, he felt the urge to run, to save her. But his feet did not move. All he did was stare as it came tumbling down.

He was useless.

He punched the table in front of him. He felt weak, and he didn't like it one bit. Just when his nakama needs him the most, he could not do anything to help them. He was pathetic. He felt the guilt surge through his body.

And why does Natsu always get the credit? He thought. He can't deny it, he envy the dragonslayer. When Natsu and Erza came out alive, he felt overjoyed that his nakama were both all right. He ran over to them, a grin plastered over his face. But when he saw Erza leaning over to Natsu, forehead to forehead, with her hand on his cheeks, he can't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. If he was the one who saved her, then he would be the one who she'll be leaning on to, telling him how thankful she is for saving her.

But no. Fate was just too cruel.

He got up from where he was sitting, fully clothed rather than his usual self, and left the guild. It was late in the afternoon, and the wind blew gently on him, ruffling his slightly disheveled hair. During this time, he knows that she will be around her favorite hiding spot, away from everyone. He decided to go over to Erza. He seriously needs to talk to her.

He walked to the small riverside where he first saw the great Erza lowering her hard exterior. He was not expecting it the least bit, and it even made him embarrassed. But as the time goes by, he felt that that unexpected meeting holds a very important memory in him.

When he arrived, he saw the familiar scarlet hair he was so used to seeing, sitting alone on the edge of the riverbank. He walked over to her slowly and silently as he could and sat down beside her. She turned to him, and just as he expected, silent tears were falling from her amber eyes.

Silence filled the air. He was afraid to break it, especially by saying something that might get him to end up at the hospital for days, but he knew that she was feeling all right just by having him beside her.

"It's hard, I know. But you need to learn how to cope with it" he said silently.

The scarlet haired mage turned to him before gazing back at the blue river. Silence. Gray did not know what to say anymore, so he stuck to what the people would usually say.

"You could tell me, you know. I'm here to listen"

He never expected for a reply knowing Erza, but he wished that for once, she'd open up to him. Suddenly, he felt her inching closer towards him. What surprised him the most was when she leaned her head against his neck, where she sobbed quietly.

"How did you cope with it?" she asked, her head buried against the crook of his neck. Gray ran his hand on Erza's flowing red hair, a caring gesture he had learned from Ur.

"It was hard at first, but I managed. I learned that we should always move forward, and not let ourselves get caught up in the past. Because I know that wherever Ur is, she'll always be watching over me" he whispered to her, before leaning his head against hers.

For a few minutes, they stayed just like that, before Erza managed to choke out a question.

"Will you help me… get over…him?" she asked. Gray looked at her face, but she avoided his gaze. He pondered over it, knowing Erza's feelings for Jellal.

"Erza... you don't have to do anything that will hurt you" he said, letting go of her. It pains him, seeing that she still cares about some stupid jerk who tried sacrificing her life for a goal that does not even exist. It doesn't matter to him. He was doing it for someone he loves, after all.

"I know" she replied. A frown formed on his face.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to." she immediately replied. "You were able to cope up with Ur…passing away. Then why can't I do the same?"

"Because Jellal is different"

Silence.

"I…I…I did not mean that in a bad way. It's just that…" he tried to speak, but he was just too taken aback by what he said. He turned his head away from hers, mentally slapping himself for speaking about such a sensitive topic.

He felt Erza's hand on his cheek, and he slowly turned his head towards her again, his gaze lowered. He did not dare meet her eyes, fearing the expression she might bear on her face. Instead, he felt her leaning unto him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's a different situation, I know. But the pain we're both suffering is just the same. That's why I'm asking you to help me, because I know that I'll never be able to move on alone" she told him earnestly.

He didn't reply, and she took this as a chance to continue speaking.

"Gray, I'm glad that you were the one who first saw me cry during that day eight years ago. I didn't expect that you'll stay by my side, after all the beatings you went through. But it really touched me, because I know that from all people, you're the one who could understand me the best."

"I know." he replied, turning to her. "And I'll do my very best from now on to protect you, Erza."

And for the first time after the mission, he saw a real smile formed on Erza's face.

_Maybe I still have a chance after all._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, this is my first attempt of a Gray x Erza fic. So sorry if you don't like. I know it needs more improvement. Anyway, I ship that pairing more than ever, but I'll leave you readers to ponder over whatever feelings they might hold for each other.

Reviews are very much appreciated and welcomed! :)_  
_


End file.
